Yajiyazyk
The Yajiyazyk is a raging amphibian that dwells within large chasms and cave systems. Physiology A heavily armoured body with a multitude of layers of spikes around its arms, strong back-legs for high jumps while armed with an axe-shaped head that it can utilise against opponents alongside a hammer-looking tail that can slam and crush the ribs of its enemies. Behavior A raging monster without a sense of calmness: very often considered to be the 'Amphibious Diablos'. Keep a long distance especially when it is feeding. Attacks Charge: It will charge forwards at an extreme pace: in similar fashion to Diablos, deals high damage. Charge Bite: As it charges, it will do a casual bite afterwards to hit any hunters not caught by the charge. Hop Forwards: It will hop extremely high into the air and then slam down onto the hunters position: dealing extremely high damage. Hop Backwards: It will hop backwards: this deals less damage than forwards hop. Hop Side to Side: It will randomly hop from side to side. Ambush Launch: It will dig downwards and then proceed to ambush from below (this is similar to Diablos's signature ambush attack). Ambush Tail Slam: When downwards, its hammer tail will rise from the ground and continuously slam all around it (this is mildly similar to Akura Vashimu's undergrond tail slams). Ambush Under Smack: When dug under the ground, large particles effects will start to appear, and then it will ambush from below, lifting its entire body as its jumping which sends the hunter below it extremely high into the air (sometimes, this attack sends the hunter to another part of the map). Arm Slam: It will stand upwards and then slam its arm into the ground: dealing extremely high damage. Triple Arm Slam: It will slam its arms multiple times in different directions. Body Slam: It stands upwards and then slams its body downwards: this causes Quake. Body Slam n Swing It does the body slam and then swings its tail around before re-positioning itself. Hop and Tail Smash: It will hop upwards and then turn tail and smash its tail into the ground as soon as it hits: this deals colossal amounts of damage while also causing a lot of Quake. Triple Backwards Tail Smash: It turns around and proceeds to lift its back legs and tail upwards, it then proceeds to slam its tail all around behind it before stopping. 360 Tail Whip then Smash: It will whip its tail in a 360 degrees angle and then hop at a hunters position and proceed to smash them with its hammer-esque tail. Grinding Charge: It stabs its tusks into the ground and then charges at a hunters direction, drilling a ton of small pebbles all over the place. Getting hit by these gusts of pebbles inflicts Stun. Boulder Toss: It slams its tusks into the ground and then lifts it upwards to toss a large boulder that rolls around before breaking apart. Triple Boulder Toss: It will toss three smaller boulders instead of one larger one. 360 Head Spin: It will grind the sides of its tusks and then spin in a 360 degrees angle with its tusks poised. Backwards Head Slash: It will stand upwards and then slam the left or right side of its head-tusk from behind it: this can catch hunters that are behind it, off guard. Hop n Spin: It will hop extremely high into the air and then spin in a 360 degrees angle repeatedly until it hits the ground. External Smash n Spin: It will lift up two large boulders instantaneous and then smash one with its tail and then slam the others side with its tail, before then spinning in a 360 degrees angle which sends pebbles flying all across the map. Getting hit by these pebbles inflicts Stun. Charged Axe Slam: It will poise the side of its axe-head before then leaping upwards and slamming the side of its axe-head onto the hunters position. Double Axe Slam: This is similar to the previous attack except it will slam both sides of its axe-head: this has homing skills and can hit randomly at where the hunter is positioned in. Ultimate Axe Slash: It will run slowly before running faster and faster and then tilting its head as one tusk is grinding amongst the ground as the amphibian moves, the amphibian then does Round Force hunter style type attack then covers a wide radius before then doing a Spinning Meteor hunter style type attack with its tail. This can potentially OHKO. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: The axe-shaped horns will start to shimmer silver, it will huff black smoke from its mouth and its muscular body will show veins, its attack speed and damage increased by 2.55x, Immune to flash bombs. *Tired State: It will start leaking saliva from its mouth, the spikes on its arms will fold, it can no longer do hopping attacks without falling down. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - (Extremely High) - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Minerals from rocks (very rarely, will consume plants and meat for extra nutrients) Arch-Rivals: Other apex monsters Tracks: Ravaged prints, Croaked spike, Smashed minerals Equipment Equipment Armour Skills - Guts - Earplugs - Sharpness +1 - Artillery - Defense Boost (30) Physical Damage Effectiveness Head Impact: ★★★ Cutting: ★ Ranged: ★ Body Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★ Arms Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★ Ranged: N/A Tail Impact: ★★ Cutting: N/A Ranged: N/A Element Effectiveness *Fire = N/A *Water = N/A *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = N/A *Wind = ★ *Nature = ★★ *Aether = ★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★ *Blind = ★★ (doesn't work in rage mode) Turf Wars Yajiyazyk vs Tetsucabra N/A Yajiyazyk vs Diablos N/A Yajiyazyk vs Tigrex N/A Ecology Habitat Range Found within chasms and large cave systems, it has occasionally been seen in swamps, jungles, volcanoes and arid regions such as deserts or canyons. Ecological Niche An extremely heavy competitor in the food chain of almost any ecosystem that it is in, a delicious meal example would be Basarios with a fine chunk of meat and minerals within. While not rivalling predators most of the time due to its substantial diet being of minerals, this however sets it score against the likes of Uragaan and Gravios. Biological Adaptations Powerful back legs allow it to hop at a fast rate of speed and height, their axe-shaped horns are strong enough to cut through metal with extreme ease, making them formidable against enemies that would attempt to tackle the amphibian - this combined with its earth-shattering hammer-esque tail adds to its arsenal. Carves Notes * It is completely unelementless with heavy reliance on physicality. * This monster was adopted from BannedLagiacrus: credit for the original concept goes to him. * This is one of the few monsters from the creator to be in both the Old World and the New World. Category:Monster Creation Category:Amphibian Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:BannedLagiacrus